Master of Kurain
by Sarcasticles
Summary: It wasn't easy being Master. Luckily Maya Fey didn't have to do it alone. Set post T&T, pre AJ.


"Another journalist came by the other day. If this keeps up, we'll have enough funds to rebuild the bridge!" Sister Bikini paused to add another helping of mashed potatoes to her plate. "But I suppose you didn't come to hear about the financial situation of Hazakura Temple. I expect you get enough of that at Kurian, especially in winter!"

The good-natured nun laughed, but it was all Maya could do to nod in dismal agreement. Budgets were hard, and since her official appointment as Master of Kurian it was Maya's responsibility to oversee—or at least be aware of—the many projects that were going on in the village. If Kurian was to earn back its image of respectability, it had to look the part.

And that meant budgets. Bleh.

"I'm just glad you girls found the time to come visit little old me," Sister Bikini continued. "It gets quiet up here in the mountains when you're all by your lonesome. And with my bad back, well, I'm happy for all your help."

"It's no problem!" Pearly said. "Mystic Maya works so hard, I decided to plan a vacation for her."

"And here I had the both of you doing my work for me! That's no way for me to show my appreciation to the Master, now is it? Ho ho ho!" Sister Bikini said, her eyes sparkling.

Maya smiled. It was nice to see someone feel normal in her presence, despite the red talisman that she wore around her neck. With a melodramatic sigh, she leaned backwards and ran her hand against the old, worn floorboards. They matched the aesthetic of the rest of the temple. Old and worn. And not in a charming, antique-y sort of way, either. No, Hazakura Temple had a threatening-to-fall-apart-at-the-seams quality to it that was impossible to replicate without going about fifty years without proper renovations. Fixing the bridge was the highest priority, but it was merely the first on a long list of things that needed done to get the temple back in tip-top shape.

But Maya didn't come today to think about things like that. Pearly was right: This was a vacation. There was a rule written somewhere in one of her sister's dauntingly-thick books against thinking about real life during a vacation. Or maybe it was one of Ema Skye's scientific laws? Maya couldn't quite remember.

"You should treat me with the proper respect," Maya teased, playful smile dancing on her lips, "or I'll have you brought before the elders."

"You wouldn't do that!" Pearl exclaimed as Sister Bikini's eyes widened in very real horror. "You just said yesterday how you thought they were a bunch of old jerks."

"Calm down, Pearly. It was a joke." Maya wiped a small drop of gravy off her plate with a finger and brought it to her mouth. It was no burger, but Sister Bikini knew her way around a pot roast. "I'd never do that, not unless someone _really_ deserved it. Which you don't, Sister," Maya added, hearing Sister Bikini swallow loudly. "You do a really good job with this place, considering it's just you."

"Well, that's good to hear, Mystic Maya. It's not every generation Kurian has such an understanding Master."

There was a long, drawn out silence. Awkwardness and embarrassment hung heavily in the air, adding to the suffocating knowledge of what had happened at this very temple not so very long ago. Sister Bikini's gaze shifted from Maya to Pearl, and back again and sighed. "Nngh, enough of that. Where's that blue-clad crusader who's always coming with you? He's quite devoted to you girls, is he not?"

Pearl's eyes welled with tears and Maya flinched. Sister Bikini brought a hand to her mouth.

"I've said something I shouldn't, haven't I?"

"You've not seen the newspaper lately?" Maya asked quietly.

"No. There's not been the time, not with Iris...not with Iris being away. Why?" Sister Bikini asked. "What's happened?"

"Mr. Nick," Pearl moaned, tears streaking down her face.

"Hey there, Pearly, it'll be okay," Maya said, going over and wrapping an arm around her small shoulders. "We know it's not true, and that's what matters."

"But he's your special someone, and he's _gone_."

She didn't say _just like all the rest_ , but Maya knew that's what she was thinking. Pearly had gotten it stuck in her head that Nick had abandoned them, just like the men in Kurian always did. It wasn't true. Nick would be back someday, like a blue, spiky-haired retriever. Until then, he couldn't let his fall from grace interfere with Kurian's rise from the ashes.

It hurt, more than Maya knew hurt could hurt, but she had to be strong, if only for Pearl's sake.

"Do you think you can handle the clean up by yourself?" Maya asked Sister Bikini, looking at the leftovers from their meal.

"Of course."

Nodding her thanks, Maya took Pearl by the hand and led her to the guest bedroom she would be using for the night.

* * *

When Maya emerged, the sun was nearly set and the sky was turning an inky purple, like someone had taken a giant brush of octopus ink and colored great swaths of the heavens.

Was octopus ink even purple? Maya made a mental note to ask Mr. Edgeworth the next time she saw him. He knew all sorts of weird things like that.

"You look done in." Sister Bikini's soft voice interrupted her train of thought. "And on your vacation, too, poor thing. I'm sorry."

"'S not your fault," Maya said, allowing the tiredness to creep into her voice for the first time. "It's just…things have been rough lately. Nick was disbarred not too long ago for presenting forged evidence in a court case. It's been all over the papers."

"I had no idea," Sister Bikini said, plain shock on her face. "The world thinks _Mr. Wright_ did such a terrible thing? That's…that's too impossible to believe, and coming from me that's saying a lot!"

"Shh! I just got Pearly to sleep!" Maya said.

"Sorry," Sister Bikini said in an exaggerated whisper. "I just…I can't believe it."

"Well, it's not true, and I'll give anyone who says otherwise a piece of my mind," Maya said hotly. She glanced back at where Pearly was sleeping, and her face fell. "She's taking it really hard. I thought getting out of the village for little bit would do her some good."

"No wonder," Sister Bikini said. "Say, does Iris know?"

Maya tapped her cheek. "They have TV in prison, so I'd guess so. I haven't been in lately to know for sure."

It had always been Nick who scheduled those visits. He was so good about things like that, even though Maya could tell being near the woman he used to love made him uncomfortable. It was obvious that Iris held a flame for her beloved Feenie, but Nick was less sure of his feelings.

It was hard to blame him. Not after everything that had happened.

"I should go see her," Maya said, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes. "No one else from the village does."

"Did you expect them to?" Sister Bikini asked.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know." Maya took a deep breath, eyes still closed. "She may have been stripped of her name, but that doesn't mean she's not a Fey."

"That's sweet of you to say, but that's not how it works," Sister Bikini said gently.

"That doesn't make it right."

There was another silence, and Sister Bikini placed her hand on Maya's shoulder. "I don't think Pearl is the only who has had a rough time of it lately."

Maya's throat constricted with emotion, and at that moment she felt like sharing the burdens of her soul with the kind Sister who at times felt more like an aunt than her real aunt ever had. But how could she explain what it felt like to be put in charge of a clan that seemed more intent on destroying itself from the inside than rebuilding to its former glory? How could she put to words what it felt like to lose the one constant in her life during the time she needed him most? How could she describe what it was like to comfort the nightmares of a little girl when she was suffering from her own?

All Maya wanted was to go solve crime with Nick, just like old times. Together they were the Steel Samurai and Pink Princess of the judicial system. They fought for Truth, Justice, and the right for a national buy one-get one free burger night. Nick protected her, made her feel safe and important and not at all like an idiot who was unworthy for the position she was destined to inherit.

Warm arms enveloped her, and the last of Maya's defenses broke down. Silent tears fell down her face as she returned the old nun's hug.

"I can't do this by myself," Maya whispered.

"No one's asking you to, dear."

* * *

The sun rose, as it had a habit of doing much too early in the morning, and with it came a new day. Maya rolled off the uncomfortable mattress and wondered if rock-hard beds were a part of a medium's training or if the temple couldn't afford anything halfway decent.

"My first decree as Master of Kurain…a trip to a furniture store," Maya mumbled as she worked a crick out of her neck. "No wonder Sister Bikini has such a bad back. Yikes."

She shuffled out to the bathroom and happened to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Double yikes," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Blinking a few times, Maya leaned in closer for a good look.

Her hair was enough of a mess to scare off even the most hardened of prosecutors, but that was hardly unusual first thing in the morning. More worrisome was her skin; it had a wan, almost unhealthy look to it, and there were great big shadows under her eyes like she was trying to impersonate a raccoon.

No wonder Pearly had been so insistent on the whole "vacation" idea. She looked like a ghost from a Japanese horror movie.

Maya went to the bathroom and did what she could to make herself presentable. When she emerged again Sister Bikini was waiting. The diminutive nun beamed at her.

"I thought I heard you. Pearl's been up helping me make breakfast. It should be ready soon."

"Pearly's awake already?" Maya asked, fighting the urge to yawn. "But it's, like, really early in the morning."

She realized the stupidity of what she said as soon as it came out of her mouth, but couldn't be bothered to care. If anyone expected her to be witty when it was practically dark outside, they were only setting themselves up for disappointment.

"I don't expect she slept well," Sister Bikini said. "She thought you might be anxious to return to Kurain. Pearl told me you have a lot on your plate right now."

Maya's expression soured. Pearly was, of course, right in the wrongest way possible. She _did_ have enough on her plate, so much that Maya was nearly bursting at the seams. Mixed metaphors aside, that did _not_ mean she wanted to go back. Burnt bridges and bad beds notwithstanding, the company at Hazakura Temple was much preferable to all the catty old ladies she had to deal with in Kurain.

"I'd be happy if you wished to stay another day," Sister Bikini said. "We could go over some more of the theory behind spirit channeling."

Channeling theory was drier than sandpaper and about half as pleasant, but Maya was tempted to take up the offer. At least it would be a good excuse to skive off another day of her responsibilities…

No. She was the Master of Kurain, and she had to act like it.

"I'd love to, but I can't." A brilliant idea came to mind, and Maya brightened. "But I was thinking I should take Pearly go see Iris before heading back to the village. You could come with us!"

Sister Bikini gasped. "I couldn't! Who would watch over the temple?"

"Just put up a sign saying you're off on a spiritual retreat." Seeing her look of doubt, Maya offered her most charming early-morning smile and pretended that she didn't see Sister Bikini recoil in horror. "When was the last time you got to see her? You didn't come with us when we went a couple months ago."

"I haven't visited as much as I should," Sister Bikini admitted, "but there's just so much to do, especially in winter! You know that cold helps with spiritual training. And since the murder trail more people have come up than the past five years combined."

Having dealt with her fair share of reporters and occult enthusiasts as well as a surprisingly large amount of random people wanting to know if she truly preformed an exorcism while in court, Maya could only nod in agreement.

"Yeah, but that was in winter, and things are starting to die down. I'm pretty sure Iris would love to see you, and I know you want to see her," Maya said.

Sister Bikini wrung her hands together, at war with herself. "You're right, it's just…"

She trailed off as Pearly entered the hallway. Like Maya, she was doing her best raccoon impersonation and there was a defeated swoop in her normally perfect posture.

"Hey, Pearly!" Maya said warmly. "I was just asking Sister Bikini if she'd like to see Iris with us before we headed back home. How does that sound?"

Pearly considered the proposition with the same seriousness the Judge used when issuing his verdicts. Perhaps even more, Maya amended, recalling some of the trials she'd seen.

"I would like that very much," Pearly said, adding a small bow that she'd picked up after watching one village council session too many. There was a small-yet-persistent faction of Kurian leadership that had perfected the art of false humility and tried to use it to their advantage. It had taken Maya awhile to realize that that there were insults hidden behind their servile masks, and the way they acted reminded her of Aunt Morgan at her worst.

But then a radiant smile broke out on Pearl's face, brighter than the rising sun, and Maya was reminded that Pearl wasn't like them at all. There wasn't a deceptive bone in her small body, and there was no secret meanness behind her politeness. "If we're going to the city, then maybe we can see Mr. Nick, too!"

And just like that, the joy of seeing her cousin smile was sucked dry. "I don't know, Pearly. We can't miss the train, and I don't know if there'll be time."

It was a weak excuse, and one Pearly didn't buy for a minute, but Sister Bikini intervened before she could argue. "Let's out the logistics after breakfast. We wouldn't want it to get cold now, would we?"

"I agree. I'm so hungry I could eat a dozen samurai dogs and still have room for a burger," Maya said, shooting Sister Bikini a grateful look. The older woman tilted her head in silent acknowledgement, and between the two of them they were able to corral Pearly into eating breakfast.

* * *

Between Maya's persistence and Pearly's enthusiasm, they were able to convince Sister Bikini to come with them to visit Iris. Upon hearing this proclamation, Pearly bolted down her food as quickly as she could while still being polite and rushed off to pack their things.

Maya ate more slowly, stretching out her time in Hazakura as long as she possibly could. She wasn't quite stalling, but she wasn't particularly eager to visit the prison.

It would be better with Sister Bikini, which was part of the reason Maya insisted on her accompanying them. Like Nick, Maya had her own baggage regarding the young nun. There were some things she would never understand, and Iris's involvement in her mother's murder was one of them.

"Say, Sister," Maya began thoughtfully, "you basically raised Iris, didn't you?"

"She's lived here since she was a girl, yes," Sister Bikini said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just trying to picture it, I guess. I can't imagine what it's been like for her."

Sister Bikini set down her tea, and the lines in her face deepened. "There are things that are best left unspoken, Mystic Maya. How would you feel if your family essentially said they didn't want you? That you were unworthy of their love?"

"I…I don't know," Maya said honestly. "I mean, Mom left when I was pretty little, but Sis always made sure I knew it wasn't my fault. When she died I always had Nick to look after me, and when Aunt Morgan was incarcerated there was always Pearly for me to look after. I've never been alone like that."

"I did my best, and I thought that Iris knew…" Sister Bikini's voice trailed off, and she shook her head. "Never mind. There's no changing the past, eh? All we can work on is building a better future."

For the first time, Maya wondered if perhaps the events of the Hazakura Temple hadn't hurt Sister Bikini more than she let on.

A small smile turned up the corners of the nun's mouth. "She was always been hardworking and diligent, even as a child. I was scared to death of what would happen during her rebellious teenage years, but they never came. I joked that there was something wrong with her." The smile vanished. "Nngh, maybe there was, and I never realized."

"It's not your fault," Maya said.

"I know, but sometimes it doesn't feel that way."

Maya nodded sympathetically, understanding exactly what she meant.

* * *

Maya always had conflicted feelings about Iris, but if there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that the young nun made her sad. When Iris saw that Sister Bikini was among her three visitors a surprised, startled look flashed across her face, as if she couldn't comprehend why the woman who raised her would want to see how she was doing. There was hesitation in her voice as she and Pearly exchanged what were quite possibly the most polite greetings in the history of humanity, like she didn't quite dare reach out to her younger half-sister. Iris refused to look into Maya's eyes when they spoke to one another, not believing that Maya was willing to forgive her and let the past stay in the past.

They stayed well away from the topic they were all thinking of. Instead they inquired about each other's health (Iris was doing well, Sister Bikini's back was acting up again) and any interesting going-ons that had occurred since their last visit (apparently prison life was much the same, as was Kurain politics). The conversation somehow managed to be both boring and awkward, and Maya was about ready to start talking about the weather when Sister Bikini mentioned Iris's upcoming birthday.

"I know you won't be able to appreciate it for a while, but we've had some extra income this year," Sister Bikini said. "I was thinking about getting a new mattress for you, unless you had something else you'd prefer instead. The one in your room now is older than you are."

So uncomfortable furniture wasn't a part of training after all. Maya committed that fact to memory.

"Y-You shouldn't!" Iris stammered. "I've no use for a new mattress in here. That money would be better spent on the bridge or the Inner Temple."

"Maybe I shouldn't," Sister Bikini said, looking at Iris with curiously sharp eyes, "but I want to. My mind's made up: When you come back home, there's going to be a nice, comfortable place to sleep waiting for you."

A confused look flashed across Iris's face, and Maya and Pearl shared a look. They were intruding on a deeply personal moment, and if Sister Bikini had something she wanted to say, it would be best said in private.

For once Maya had no desire to eavesdrop, and she smiled down at her cousin. "Hey, Pearly, want to go find a snack from the vending machine? I'll let you pick this time."

"But I'm not hung—" Maya cut off her protest with a soft elbow to the ribs. "Um, yes! A snack sounds really good right now."

"Then let's go." Maya took Pearl by the hand and practically dragged her out of the visitation room, and the younger girl nearly running to keep up with her long strides.

"Um, Mystic Maya?"

"Yes, Pearly?"

"Do you think Sister Iris is going to go back to the temple once she gets out of prison?"

Maya came to an abrupt halt, and Pearly smacked herself into her back. "What makes you think she isn't, Pearly?"

"Well, er, it's just that when I…when Mother…and Dahlia, and Mr. Godot…" Pearly hung her head, and her words faded into an unintelligible mumble.

"When my mom was killed?" Maya offered kindly.

"Yes, when Mystic Misty was…was killed…" Pearly looked up at her, sadness clouding her eyes. "I didn't ever want to go back."

"But Iris has to go back to the temple! She doesn't have any place else!"

"I guess." Pearl reached over and grasped Maya's hand. "I'm just scared."

"Scared?" Maya asked bewilderedly. "Why are you scared?"

"Everything's changing, and I'm not sure I can keep up." Pearl wiped her eyes with her free hand. "Mr. Nick is gone. Mother's gone. After you're done learning how to be a Master you won't have time for me, and then you'll be gone too."

Very carefully, Maya kneeled down to Pearly's height, unsure how they had made the jump from Iris to Pearl being left alone in world. "You wish you could get rid of me that easily," Maya said, surprised by how rough the words came out. "Who else is going to make sure I stay up on my training? Who else would watch _Steel Samurai_ with me on the weekends? Who else could I rant to when I have to deal with stupid people all day? Face it, Pearly, you're stuck with me."

She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "But what if…"

" _No_ ," Maya interrupted forcefully. "No ifs, ands, or buts. You and I are like the Pink Princess and Princess Misola in that non-canon crossover special that ran last year."

"I-I'm sorry, but I haven't seen that one yet," Pearly said.

"That's because it basically murders the Steel Samurai's character and makes him act like an idiot so that the Jammin' Ninja can have more screen time. But that's not the point! The Pink Princess and Princess Misola end up working together and basically resolve the plot by themselves." Maya embraced Pearl in a bone-crushing hug. "I couldn't last a week without you, Pearly. Don't let anyone say otherwise, not even yourself."

Pearl returned the hug. "People say things when you're not there," she said quietly.

"Yeah, like what? That I'm going to run away like my mom and sister? Or that I'm not talented enough to be the Master, and that you should be in my place?"

Pearl nodded. "They say that you don't appri-cate the values of Kurain enough to be a good Master. What are they talking about? You care about Kurain, don't you?"

"Those old ladies are just wasting their breath," Maya said angrily as she stood back up. "I'm going to be the best Master I can be, and I'm going to do it my way. If they don't like it, then too bad, because I don't care what they think."

"I tried to tell them to stop," Pearl said anxiously. "They just made me go to bed so I couldn't hear."

Maya let out a snort and brought Pearl close by her side. "I know, Pearly. But let's not talk about that any more. I was serious about finding some food. That trip down from the temple really sapped all my energy."

Pearl covered up a giggle with one hand. "We took the train."

"So?" Maya asked. "I was talking about channeling with Sister Bikini. The mental exertion burned up all the calories from breakfast. If I don't get something now, I might starve to death before lunch."

The giggle grew into a laugh, and for a second Pearl sounded like a girl instead of a miniature adult. With a smile of her own, Maya led the way to the vending machines.

* * *

"I can't believe how expensive those things are," Maya mumbled to herself as she shared one of her Swiss rolls with Pearly. Her stomach grumbled in protest, but the sweets were a rare treat for her cousin, and the sacrifice was worth it.

"We should get back to Sister Iris," Pearl said.

"Yeah, we probably should." Maya glanced sidelong at Pearl. "Do you really think Iris might not go back to Hazakura?"

A thoughtful look filtered across Pearl's face as she considered the question. She took a polite nibble from her Swiss roll. "I know I never wanted to go back until you and Mr. Nick convinced me."

"Sister Bikini said she wants her to come home," Maya pointed out.

"That doesn't mean Sister Iris believes her."

Maya paused at the visiting room door. Maybe Pearly was on to something and Iris honestly didn't believe that she would be welcomed back.

 _How would you feel if your family said they didn't want you?_

Anger and frustration roared within Maya. Anger at the screwed-up family politics that shattered the Feys into an irreparable mess; frustration at Iris for not seeing how much Sister Bikini loved her. That quickly faded into a feeling of helplessness, because even though she was Master, Maya had no idea how to go about fixing it.

More than ever, Maya wished Nick were here. When life was at its bleakest, he had always been able to turn things around. She could have used some of his turnabout magic at that moment.

But Nick was gone, and this time it was up to her to set things straight.

Maya reached down for Pearly's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll figure something out."

"You always do," Pearl said, looking up to her with open adoration in her eyes.

Maya made a mental note to have a talk with her about heroes and pedestals when they got home as she pushed open the door. Sister Bikini startled a little bit, and Maya thought the old woman's eyes were brighter than they should have been. Iris's head was bowed as she stared at the hands she had clasped in front of her, as if she were reading her own fortune and didn't like what she saw.

Maya donned her most charming smile. "So, did you decide what kind of mattress you're getting? I hear they've got some really fancy adjustable ones that can change how firm or softy they are."

When Iris looked at her with her wide, dark eyes, and for a moment Maya could see a little bit of Pearl in her expression. "Oh! Um, no. Nothing has been decided, Mystic Maya. I think that Sister Bikini has decided to use that money to rebuild the bridge."

"If that's what will make you happy," Sister Bikini said quietly.

"It will," Iris said, although she looked nearly sick. "Gaining permanent access to the Inner Temple is the most important thing. How else are the acolytes supposed to train? I don't think you've completed the special course yet, have you?" she asked, addressing Maya.

"I'm not in any hurry. There's plenty of other things I could train that doesn't involve sitting under a freezing cold waterfall," Maya said.

"The special course really does need to be done in winter," Pearl added, chewing on a thumbnail.

"Fixing the bridge is paramount," Iris insisted. "The elders wouldn't like it if you heard you were spending money on furniture when there's such a large need hanging overhead."

"Forget the elders!" Sister Bikini exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. "Forgive my impudence," she said to Maya, "but at this moment I could not care less about what Kurain thinks. All I want is to get you something nice for your birthday."

"No offence taken," Maya said. She polished off the rest of her snack to show off her nonchalance. "Besides, you're right. Who cares what the elders think?"

"Mystic Maya," Pearl gasped.

"No, seriously. The way I see it, Kurain doesn't have much of a leg to stand on," Maya said. "I mean, Hazakura Temple has always been run by the branch family, right?"

"Yes, it's been that way for generations," Sister Bikini said.

"Which means, at the end of the day, Hazakura should be under the care of the village. But we haven't." Maya's eyebrows drew together. "Sister, what's your budget been like the past few years?"

The tips of Sister Binkini's ears turned pink. "It would be impolite to…"

"It's sucked," Maya interrupted. "You've been given next to nothing ever since Mom messed up that channeling and discredited the family. All of a sudden there wasn't as much money to go around, and the temple upkeep was one of the first things to get cut."

"It's been a lean time for everyone," Sister Bikini said.

"I get that, but that's no excuse." Suddenly Maya wished she had a stack of papers she could tap dramatically while she made her point. "You two have been taking care of the whole place by yourselves for _years_ , and that's an impossible task. I know you've done your best, Sister, but even if you had a back of titanium there's no way you could keep up with all the work that needs to be done. I did a little digging, and there were times you requested extra help from the council, weren't there? Your request was denied every time."

Iris looked at her mentor in shock. "Is that true, Sister? You asked for help and they wouldn't give it to you?"

"You can't force someone into the life of a monk," Sister Bikini said weakly.

"But that doesn't mean there weren't other things the village could have done to help. I mean, it doesn't take much effort to organize a yearly spring cleanup or something," Maya said. "There's _no_ excuse. On behalf of the village of Kurain, I formally apologize for the council's failure to do their duty. As Master, I promise that it won't happen again."

Sister Bikini gaped at her. "Mystic Maya…I…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything and let me take care of the funds for rebuilding the bridge. It's the least I can do," Maya said, cutting off her protest before it could begin. "Buy your new bed, Sister. Heck, get one for yourself while you're at it." She turned to Iris. "I bet the mattresses aren't too comfy in there. It'll be nice to have something to look forward to when you get back home."

Iris brought a knuckle to her lips as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "You're too kind, Mystic Maya."

"And you're too hard on yourself," Maya retorted. "Look, we're all family in here, aren't we? And families are supposed to take care of each other, aren't they?" Maya looked at Pearl, Iris, and Bikini in turn, searching each of their faces for answers.

"The Feys have been broken for a long time. We've all experienced that, one way or another. I mean, Aunt Morgan, Mom, the stupid council…people have _died._ No power is worth all that misery, and I'd give it up in a heartbeat if I could." Maya squared her shoulders. "But I can't, so I've got to do everything I can to make sure no one else suffers like we've suffered. Forget being Master, I'm asking you all as Maya Fey: Will you help me?"

Pearl spoke first, because of course she would. She rolled up the sleeves of her oversized robes, showing determination that seemed too big for her small body. "Of course I will! There are a lot of things I'm not good at yet, but I'll work as hard as I can!"

"You even have to ask?" Sister Bikini said. "You have always had my loyalty as a member of the branch family, but you've earned my respect as a person."

"Thanks Sister," Maya said. She raised an eyebrow at Iris, who seemed too stunned to speak. "What do you say? You've seen how hopeless I am at all this stuff. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"You're not hopeless," Iris said quietly. "You're…you're one of the strongest, bravest people I've ever met. I admire your resolve. You would be better off without me messing things up for you."

"See, now, that's what I'm talking about. If you keep saying stuff like that, you're never going to change." Maya snorted. "Me, brave? I'm _terrified_. I can't go two weeks without someone accusing me of murder, or being kidnapped, or being accused of murder after being kidnapped, and now I'm supposed to lead a whole village?

"Look at me. Pearly's a better medium than I am. Sister Bikini knows more about management than I do. Heck, you know more about the ins and outs of channeling than I ever will. Iris, you've had a rough go of it so far. Like, really, _really_ rough. But that doesn't mean you can't have your second chance. All you've gotta do is go for it."

Iris did not respond for a long time, and the effort to keep silent made Maya fidget. Letting out a heavy sigh, the young nun lowered her head.

"I have made so many mistakes. You and Feen—I mean, Mr. Wright—have both said you've forgiven me, and I believe you. Truly I do." She regarded Maya once more, sorrow and regret clouding her eyes. "I think, with time, I may even forgive myself. But the past must never be forgotten, or we will never learn from it, and the tragedy of the Feys will only continue." Iris's mouth set in a resolute line, and her back straightened.

"I will return to Hazakura Temple once I'm released from prison and I will do everything I can to help achieve your dreams. I will atone for the sins I've committed, even if it takes the rest of my life."

"Hey now, no need to get so drastic," Maya said, though she was smiling like a madwoman. She had no idea how she did it, but it seemed like she'd made a breakthrough. She felt a little uncomfortable at the prospect of Iris basically promising to throw her life away to help fulfill Maya's ambition, but, hey, baby steps. The smallest sparks always started the biggest turnabouts, and Maya got the feeling this one was no different.

If only Nick could see her now.

"Pearly and I have to get back to Kurain, but we'll come again soon," Maya promised. "If we can, we'll wrangle Sister Bikini to come down with us."

"Oh, you don't have to—"

"I want to," Maya interrupted, realizing as she said it that it was the truth. "And once you get out of here, I'm taking you out for a burger. I dread to think what they're feeding you, and I know a place."

Iris smiled. "I look forward to it."

"Maybe Mr. Nick can come," Pearl added.

"Maybe," Maya conceded. "And Sister Bikini too. It'll be a party, my treat."

The older nun nodded, but her gaze was fixed on Iris. It was a look that Maya remembered her sister giving her, and one she knew she had given Pearl, one of pride and love and happiness all wrapped into one. It was the sort of look usually reserved for parents and their children, but if there was anything Maya knew, it was that family wasn't always restricted to blood.

The Feys were a horrible broken mess, but with a little bit of work and perseverance they might just be able to turn themselves around. As Maya took Pearl's hand and led her home, she'd taken the first step on that long and difficult path, and was grateful for the people who were willing to walk it with her.


End file.
